


missing pieces of soul

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Drabble, F/F, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “We were meant for each other.”
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	missing pieces of soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of twincest AUs.

“We were meant for each other,” there was an adoration in Amma’s eyes that wasn’t rooted in narcissism even if Camille knew what she really meant was, “You were meant for me.”

Something in Camille’s blood screamed for closeness, for physical contact, but her body stayed still, waiting, as Amma whispered, “That’s why we came as a pair.”

Camille had half a mind to ask where Marion, who had been born between them, fit into that equation, but she was afraid of getting an answer like as a face in a locket or as an example or something else true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
